Footprints
by Bookworm777
Summary: Watch as Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet make their way through highshool. See as they learn about life: the bumps and bruises,the joy,the papercuts of life, and the footprints you leave.


**AN**- Here it is! My first story with actual chapters. YAY!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** No. I do not own Twilight. I merely manipulate the characters to do my bidding. Why not rub it in some more?

Beep.

Beeeep.

Beeeeeeeep.

BEEEP.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Ugh. That god for shaken sound decided to suddenly shatter my must needed (or wanted) sleep. Sighing, I managed to untangle my self from the masses of old blankets and the "out to get me comforter" in order to find the source of the world shattering noise. _At least you didn't trip._ However, I found that jumping up over my fallen pillow did require some sense of coordination. Thus, I tripped.

_Just bloody perfect. You're up 2 minutes Bella Swan and this is what you do to yourself. Jeez, whoever did this is going to die a slow and painful death when I get a hold-_

My self chatter was interrupted by that evil noise again. Sighing, I reached over to the alarm clock on the side table.

_Well that looks new, I wonder what-_

But before I could slam the snooze button, the unfamiliar object rolled off the table and fell to the ground with a thud. Within seconds of that, I rolled under my desk.

What the hell!

"So that's how you want to play it!"

Either because I was delusional from sleep deprivation or for reasons beyond my control, I actually snuck over to my desk and quietly peeked under it. Very slowly, I moved my arm to right over the clock (which resembled a normal alarm clock with wheels) and just as my hand went down, the thing went sideways, causing me to twist and hit my head hard, crashing it into the desk!!!!!!!

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" I whisper screamed, whishing very much to say something else, but holding back.

Hearing a chuckle, I turned and saw nothing other than my overly large, smiling, soon to be dead older brother.

"EMMET!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! WHAT IS THAT THING! AND WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID IT WAKE ME UP AT THIS HOUR! YOU ARE SO DEAD. WHERE'S CHARLIE? I MAY NEED HIS GUN! HOW DARE YOU! AND IT MOVES! WHAT SENSE IS THERE IN THAT?"

Panting to catch my breath, I clutched my sides and fell back on my unmade bed.

"Chill Bells. Take a breather. I was merely being the kind older brother you should be thankful to have."

My glare sent him backtracking.

"Look, I saw this thing at the store and thought it would help you wake up in the morning. It's just and alarm clock…..with wheels…..that moves…..quickly……at the sight of motion."

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically. With sudden inspiration, I remembered the day. Then I checked the time. First day of high school and it was 6:30 AM. Welcome to my hell. Alice would be here soon and Emmet knew that. I guess I should give him some credit. For a brother, he's not so bad.

Emmet's 16 and in his sophomore year of high school. He's huge, but pure muscle and a teddy bear heart underneath. Emmet was my protector in every sense of the world. No one crossed me, and the few who did learned quickly. A bit overbearing, but sweet. He has curly brown hair like me and a smile that literally melts. But even Emmet cannot stop the undeniable force that is Alice.

My best friend was amazing, yes. But crazy as well. The prospect of being a freshman in an entirely new environment was I think scary to her. Don't say that out loud though. The consequences could be momentous.

She had decided to kidnap me yesterday and take me shopping. FOR FIVE HOURS! Maniac much? I, being that mature person that I am, send nothing until hour 3. Lasting that long is quite a feet I must say.

The result of the shopping day was 4 new outfits, one of which I was to wear to school today, like it or not. Alice was coming over at 7:00 to eat a quick breakfast and do my hair before school. Needless to say, it was time to get up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a mega fast shower and shoving on red skinny jeans and my favorite graphic tee, I dashed downstairs, just in time for the bell to ring and for Alice to appear.

"Approved!" she sang, pulling me in for a quick hug then dashing to fish pop tarts out of the cabinet.

"Thanks, where are Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie?"

"Meeting us at school. Edward wouldn't get up this morning, so I left without him. Carislile dropped me off."

"He's going to be so pissed Alice."

"Yep," she said offhandedly, as if I was pointing out the obvious.

Edward was my other best friend. I had known him since 1st grade and we've been friends ever since. Especially after Alice, his twin sister came into play. Than Emmet met Edward and the "guy alliance" was formed (something only used when Alice wanted to go shopping, or when hot guys starred in movies). He also happens to be gorgeous, causing many girls at school to resent me. Bronze hair covered his head in an untidy manner, and green eyes pierced his face, beautiful and emotional. To me though, he's Edward, my best friend. And my ride who is currently, if the time on my watch is right, late.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, a quick beep of the Volvo's horn sent Alice and me hurrying out the door. Emmet also left, not as fast, and meandered to his Jeep.

"Hey handsome," Alice called. "Can we get a ride?"

"Funny Alice. I'm already late."

"Oh we know."

Rolling his eyes he turned to me. "Morning Bells."

"Hey sleepy. You obviously aren't very excited."

High school had been secretly eating at me for a bit now. Edward was the only one who had this fact confirmed, but he was one of the few whose feeling disagreed. It was just another building to him. Same stereotypes, same crap, just more people and new teachers. Lucky.

Smiling brightly he laughed. It wasn't like the work would be hard, I knew that. I had read most of the books that would be on the list, according to Emmet. Math would be the difficulty, but Edward is a help. He started school late so he and Alice could begin together. Technically, he's 16, Emmet's age. Alice and I are the babies; we just turned 15 over the summer. So no driving for us….yet.

Freshmen orientation had been early this week, so I had a basic knowledge of my schedule and where everything was. I had every class but 1 with Edward (Lit) and every one but 3 with Alice. By some miracle, we all had lunch together. Alice, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and I. I'll tell you, sometimes I like this fate thing.

If you ever happen to be forced to, or by choice look at a precipitation map, you would see why it was nothing but an inconvenient, annoying occurrence that it was raining. Stuff was constantly falling from the sky of Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the U.S. With as much grace possible within the present circumstances, we exited the car and dashed over to the haven of the pavilion. There, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper sat, chatting by an old picnic table.

"Hey guys!" Rose called from her perch on Emmet's lap. The two had been dating for 3 months now, and I must admit, Rosalie was the perfect addition to our group, along with her brother Jasper.

Both Rosalie and Japer had moved here from Texas two years ago. Before that, they had been in Pennsylvania, but Texas was there hometown. Jasper had a southern accent that slipped out on occasion, but Rosalie's bell like voice was undisturbed. Jasper had been proud to join the "guy alliance" and Rose turned the terrible twosome of Alice and me into the terrific threesome. The funny part was the contrast between us.

Rosalie was a tall, all American blonde beauty. Golden hair down past her shoulders, pale, pretty skin, bright shinning eyes, and a great figure. Yet, she wasn't cocky or boastful. Intimidating to many, yes. Rose was just willing to stand up for anyone and everyone and loved to speak her mind.

Alice was a tiny pixie that reminded me of a gorgeous angel of death. She had black hair cropped short, tiny features, and a frame standing at 5 feet 1 inch. Her eyes could break anyone's heart and her hands could do the same. Small and mighty. Pure and innocent, a great friend with an amazing sense of evil sarcasm.

Then we have me. Plain Jane. I'll admit I'm sort of pretty, just nothing special. I have brown hair, chocolate eyes, pale as snow skin, and average height. Other than the entire clumsy almost handicap thing, I'm pretty average. No one agrees.

I slide over on the bench so that I'm sitting near Jasper.

"Ask her out yet?"

"Stupid question, you're her best friend."

"No crap Sherlock. Just grow up and ask her out."

Jasper and Alice were like peanut butter and jelly. They could communicate entire conversations with their eyes. Jasper just was suffering from cowardly lion disease and wouldn't ask her out. Idiot.

He was lucky it was time for homeroom. I darted up to Edward and began walking with him to Mr. Mangrove's room.

"Hello."

"Hello, still scared?"

"A bit, maybe. I know it's stupid and really immature, but I feel so out of place. Although that's normal. High school will be fun. The current concept is just….slightly overwhelming."

"Bella, look at me."

He stopped than, and grabbed my hand.

"You will be fine. It's nothing. You're smart, beautiful, and my best friend has nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Edward. I know it's silly-

"Not silly and not immature. How could my little middle aged best buddy be silly? Come on, we don't want to end up late."

With that, he slung his arm over my shoulder and we dashed to homeroom, laughing for no reason.

**AN- YAY! I did it! I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 1 of Footprints. Hopefully I will be able to update A.S.A.P. Review please!**


End file.
